


Pyrrha the Petty Poltergeist

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dark Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Pyrrha lingers on through her armour, even as it gets bonded to Jaune's armour, and sees a certain someone looking at him the wrong way. But Pyrrha Nikos doesn't get mad; she gets even.





	Pyrrha the Petty Poltergeist

### Pyrrha the Petty Poltergeist

It was nightfall at Beacon Academy, and Pyrrha Nikos was making an important discovery.

Namely, that she was dead.

Literally beside herself, Pyrrha watched her ashes float away, leaving behind the circlet she was bound to. She then had a front row seat to Ruby injuring Cinder by  _accident_  with her eyes, and turning the Wyvern to stone.

 _Good grief_ , the ghost groused,  _talk about from the sublime to the ridiculous_.

And as the months wore on, she'd been helplessly dragged along for the journey that Ruby and her former team-mates undertook to avenge her death. This was due to Jaune dragging what remained of her weapon, shield and her circlet and fusing it together his gear. In an ironic twist, the ghost had nearly vanished into the afterlife due to the circlet being fused together - while a Geist actually crossed over at team RNJR's hands.

However, once Jaune donned his new equipment, Pyrrha felt a shift in her soul. Prior to that point, she'd been little more than a breeze floating around her beloved. But now, she felt stronger due to being bound to Crocea Mors, and realised that she could make herself more tangible to the world around her.

And she also noticed how Ruby was looking at Jaune when his attention lay elsewhere.

Pyrrha didn't like that very much.

So that evening, while Jaune trained in a clearing near team RNJR's camp on his watch, Ruby fell asleep unusually easily. Pyrrha reached out her hands and planted a vision within Ruby's head.

Ruby was treated to a grisly replay of the night Pyrrha died, which then shifted to Pyrrha's corpse getting cradled and kissed by Jaune. It then turned to the bizarre as Pyrrha was revived and continued to call Jaune's name as his hands began to wander down her bloodied body. Ruby's vision blacked out as things got steamier and weirder by the minute, as though Ruby's mind censored the message Pyrrha was giving her. Eventually, Pyrrha's strength gave out and she whizzed right back to Jaune's armour.

As she awoke to the sound of Jaune training to a video, Ruby remained completely unaware that Pyrrha had gained petty revenge for Ruby  _daring_  to consider stealing her noodle.

* * *

**A/N: And here's what writer's block looks like when it strikes halfway through writing out a prompt. Still, it gets the point across.**

**Anyway, feel free to subscribe to the RWBY Reddit Ramblings series for weekly updates based solely on the subreddit's writing prompt challenges.**


End file.
